


Professional Hand Holding

by OhHelloWhyThere



Category: Harrison - Fandom, The holy trinity - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Film, Fluff, Press Junket, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHelloWhyThere/pseuds/OhHelloWhyThere
Summary: You and your colleague Tom go out for the night with friends Harrison and Jacob. Your press junket is just around the corner and the drink counter, Tom, has lost count. How professional can the two of you be when left alone? Read on my Loves!





	1. Chapter 1

“Tom come on, you know that’s enough.”

 

You saying joking and also not as you pushed the newly emptied glass away from your friend/colleague at the bar. He giggles muttering a loud and utterly incomprehensible protest as his hair falls out of his cap which is practically falling off his head. With each new glass Tom had gotten louder and louder. You hadn’t even seen him slink back here but you had heard him only to find him on a drink number you both had lost count of. You had enjoyed some drinks yourself but you were also aware not to over do it. Heaven forbid any of you caused a scene considering you all had an important press event tomorrow night. Tom was still giggling at your expression rubbing your shoulder as if to say its going to be okay. You flinched at the harsh vibrations coming from your purse. You grumbled reaching in to retrieve your phone and turned off you alarm you had set during your first round. 

In all caps the reminder read: GET Y’ALLS DRUNK ASSES HOME YO 

Having only gotten a hair over tipsy yourselves you took the reminder with a conviction and grabbed his hand. He stopped giggling as you jostled him off his seat and dragged him behind you. You weaved through the tightly packed crowd of the club that you and the holy trinity had stumbled upon in the middle of Manhattan. You were ready to go but the urgency also gave you an excuse to hold Tom’s hand. The both of you had been flirting ceaselessly during filming and now that press was about to start you were trying to keep the promise you made to yourself during the break between then and now to keep it professional. 

“Holding hands is very professional” you muttered.

The music got louder as you came towards the middle of the club just at the edge of the dance floor.

“Oh my god Y/N.” Tom said trying to pull away due some new distraction he found. 

“Oh my god Tom.” You repeated back pulling him closer and locking arms with his like a Fourth Grader whose afraid to loss their travel buddy on a field trip. You scanned the dance floor looking for the bobbing blonde head of Harrison.

The whole place smelled of spilled beer and mistakes. It made your nose burn. You squint all about union your eyes land on Harrison in the center of the floor, who was trying something that apparently was supposed to be dancing. Harrison lived under the same notion as you do which is if every appendage was in motion it is dance. You dragged Tom through the thicket of well dressed New Yorkers blowing off way too much steam for a Thursday. You bumped into Harrison and screamed into his ear very loudly over the music

“He’s drunk; I don’t know how that happened but it did. I’ll get him back to the hotel, if you guys want to stay then stay but we both have big days tomorrow.” 

“Are you sure? You can go find Jacob and I can be the one to take him back, you could have fun.” Haz yelled while you tried to keep hold of Tom’s arm as he waved to a random girl who clearly didn’t know who he was.

 "I’m already having fun“ You said ironically. Motioning to Tom who was now blowing kisses. 

“Y/N! Y/N, her shirt has a dog on it!!” Tom slurred happily.

"Jacob and I will come back to the hotel soon. I’ll check on him before I go to my room” Harrison leaned in one last time to say and chuckled. 

Nodding you wandered off and exited the building pulling at Tom and apologizing to the dog shirt girl you were oddly jealous of as you sent out for an uber. 

Somehow making it outside you took a deep breath, filling your lungs with the sweet, fresh oxygen. It sent the best kind of chill down your spine. You were happy to be out of there. You didn’t do the best in closed-in spaces.  
You were starting to come down from the drinks leaving you in the mellow “I just want to sleep and talk softly” phase of intoxication. 

“Wait-what-where’re-we goin’?” He asked. The lack of breaks in between the words Tom was throwing at you made it hard to understand him. 

“The hotel.” You say looking down at your phone and pulling him in closer as the wind funneled through the busy New York street chilling you to the bone despite your warm coat. 

Whining he tried to convince you of staying but the car pulled up before he could pull away.  
You both fumbled in and you give the driver the name of your hotel. The air smells of that chemical cherry smell and it makes you wish you had walked. Tom sprawls out taking up most the room as you try to put on his seatbelt.

“Tom safety first.” You say pointedly.

“Your mom is safety first.” He says earning a quite laugh from the driver as the car lurches towards its destination. The floor creaks under your boots like it's made of plywood.

“That doesn’t even make sense! Come one put it on.” You say trying not to laugh grabbing at his buckle at the same time he does. 

His face moved closer to yours while you were leaning slightly over him your hands touching in a way that was more than a safety requirement.  
His eyes darted up, staring at yours. 

*Click* went the seat beat buckle. 

“There.” You say moving back to your side of back seat turning to look out the window. This press junket was going to be hard you think as the lights of the city reflect off the windows glass.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You reach the hotel. You chew on the mint your driver gave you as a parting gift and you gave him a generous 3 stars. Tom is still a giggling mess but you smile in knowing that sleep is soon. You helped him all the way up and into his room. He slams open the door and throws off his shoes as you chuck your coat to the side. You slip out of your heavy boots and let yourself face plant onto the bed without caring if it was graceful or not. You had made it back and you kind of wanted nachos. You slowly close your eyes with content as you laid on your stomach not quite ready to go back to your own room two floors up. You felt tiredness wash over you in a massive wave consuming every muscle. For a minute you forgot Tom was even there.

Suddenly a loud thump.

Shocked you opened your eyes, sitting up right examining the room. You sighed. Tom had stumbled over his own feet like a two-year-old trying to take his socks off landing on the carpeted floor right next to you. 

“Stay on the floor, then you won’t be able to fall again.” You say leaning over to stare at his crumpled form. A muffled "--Uc You" was his response. You lean back on the bed. Another moment of calm and then you hear him stand up again. 

“Oh, boy.” You mumbled under your breath keeping your eyes closed.Tom walked through the room, picking up some of those bland decorations you find in hotel rooms and making half baked jokes on the random items trying to get your attention. 

Your eyes remain close. 

You don't move a muscle not wanting to leave till you knew Harrison and Jacob had come back safe cause you’re that Mom friend. But also not wanting to leave due the prefect indent you had just made into the comforter.  
You almost drift off.  
Then, someone knocked on the door.  
Slightly disgruntled you got up as Tom was finishing his second round of pear puns based off the fake fruit basket on the coffee table. "A-PEAR-lenly someone wants to go to bed instead of having fun." he exclaims sticking a plastic pear in your face. You push it aside and grab his phone from his back pocket putting him in a tailspin. "Whoa how did you do-" He gasped. You roll you eyes and plugged it into the charger and handed him a water bottle ordering him to drink it. You made it to the door and opened it to Harrison. 

“How is he doing?” He asked Jacob peeping in from behind him.

“He’s like a two-year-old.” You say cringing as you heard him smash the plastic bottle behind you on what you could only assume was his head.

“Yeah he’s always been like that when he’s drunk. Try to get him to sleep. Shouldn’t take too long.” Harrison said measuredly as Jacob stood laughing at something behind you.

“Will do.” You said as you told Harrison and Jacob goodnight. 

You close the door softly and turn around only to find you couldn’t spot Tom. He was just…gone. The bathroom door wasn't closed a minute ago.  
Rapidly you entered the bathroom only to see him in the shower, dancing and singing the water raining down on him. 

 

With him still being fully clothed. 

 

“Tom what on earth are you doing?” 

“Showeriiiiiing!” Tom sang awfully and fully out of control of his voice. He turned off the water. Laughing and shaking his hair like a dog.

“Oh my god I can’t believe this.” You sulk. Swiftly you grabbed a huge pile towels, knowing you would use all of them by the end of this, placing them on the sink before getting closer to the shower. You head still a little light from the drinks you've had you were trying not to give into this foolishness despite the fact you were a little honored that he was trying this hard to make you crack.

“Come out of there.” You took one of the towels, putting it quickly onto the floor as to prevent either of you from slipping. 

"NO!." The man-child responded.

“Step on the towel and come out. Or like-just take a normal shower” you cried.

“Oh I do say Y/N!! You’re wanting me to get naked aren’t you?” His jaw going slack with smugness.

“Tom. Please.” You say dryly though with only half the conviction. 

“Filthy girl you are. Fine. Say please, best and most wonderful Thomas on earth.”

Like. A. Child.

“Please, best and most wonderful Thomas on earth.” You say monotone covering your smile with your hands. He wouldn’t remember most of this the next day anyways. 

Carefully he stepped out of the shower and onto the towel. 

“Stay still and stay there!” You exclaim as you grab the extra towel. “You are going to drink water. Eat something and then go to bed. Our make-up artist will hate you for the bags under your eyes tomorrow” 

“Yes ma'am.” He says exhaling sharply, the wind blown out of his sails. You clenched your jaw. 

“Just- can you get out of those wet clothes you glorious idiot and change?” You say trying to remain light. 

“Gladly.” Smirking as he unzipped his jacket before peeling it off him. The air taking a different feel to it as he watched your every move. 

“Oh, um.” You say as you catch his jacket. You swallow a loud gulp like a rejected comic book character. It was a reflex of yours whenever you saw his toned body, the water day of filming had been a similar temptation, his abs visible through his grey soaked shirt. He pulls at the Tee and it goes over his head swiftly. You approach to retrieve it as to hang it up to dry. You step closer trying to shake off the completely different vibe that the room has taken sense he started well…striping. 

It wasn’t the first time you had encountered this tension with him but it was the first time that the both of you had the liberty to act upon it. 

He hands you the shirt but doesn’t let go it pulling you close. His eyes scanned your face while biting his lip. You can smell the booze on his breath and you know the same smell can be found on yours. He went to undo his jeans not allowing you to take a step back. 

He toggled at his belt.  
Then he tried again.  
And again clearly struggling. 

“Oh you poor man.” You say leaning down to help him with his fly. Going on you knees had never been for a rescue mission before.  
Unbuckling his belt, you opened up his jeans, his eyes still attached to your movements.  
Sliding them down you shoot back up swiftly nearly hitting him in the nose with your skull. You took a step back awkwardly and straightened your spine. He steps out of his jeans. Looking at his body made you feel very unprofessional. "I'm cold." He breaths. "Oh!" You grabbed the third towel off the sink as you started to dry him off. Carefully you rubbed the towel over his stomach, and chest as your eyes are locked with his.  
His wet hair sent drops of water down his bare body. 

“You are a mess. You know that?” You saying gathering the strength to look up into his eyes. Big mistake. 

You couldn’t help but feel a warmth build up inside of you. Softly you dried his hair with the towel before handing it to him pressing it to his lower stomach trying to think of a reason to make the right decision to leave that bathroom. Maybe nachos? Yet you remained close enough to crash into him.  
Your left hands fingers twitching just above the hem of his boxers when he grabs your wrist.  
Startled you looked at him, a gasp escaping your mouth. A smirk was plastered on his face. He licked his lips letting out a low laugh looking at you with the hungry confidence that you had hoped for all those months ago on set. Now here was that look but it was too late. Wasn't it?  
Oh god. You inhaled deeply. 

“Tom.” You whispered your eyelashes batting furiously as your cheeks turned pink. 

You both felt wide awake.

Tom let go of your hand and you ditched the towel only to grab hold of his neck.

“Were finally doing this.” He growled and quickly he got a hold of your hips and pulled you onto his body. Attaching his lips to yours his grip only getting firmer with each kiss.  
As you got lost in the moment you two shared you forgot about everything around you. That was until he suddenly picked you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist while he carried you back into the room an onto the bed. This was wrong, not because you didn’t have feelings for him because you did, but because you both could hide behind the vail of drunkenness. The next morning having the prefect excuse how this happened without having it happen again. This might be it but as he unbuttoned your shirt as you straddled him you didn’t care. 

Professionalism be damned.


	2. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a new world as you wake up in a bed that is not yours. Will what happened between co-stars grow into something more or will the whole thing be swept under the rug. Read on my loves!

You stirred sometime in the early morning. The sun wasn’t even out yet. You didn’t want to open your eyes. The sheets smelled like him, a mix of his gel and clean laundry. His nose was swallowed up in your hair, his entire body seemed to be leaning into you as his arm wrapped around the crook of your waist. His skin feeling warm and soft against yours. Feet touching feet. You slowly opened your eyes.  
The red glare of the alarm clock read: 6:17.  
No. Just a little longer, just a few more moments where what happened was real. A moment where you two can just be a pair of sleepy lovers about to watch the sunrise. You squeezed your eyes shut trying to stop the world from spinning. You felt him breathing deeply next to you. You slowly moved onto your back moving his arm to drape across your bare stomach. You pulled the blankets up all the way to your chin fighting with yourself on what to do. You couldn't just fall back asleep. Last night was real and the way he kissed you was real. As real as when he pulled at your hair and nibbled at your ear. The sounds, the taste, his eyes. Even in the dark you knew you were blushing. You moved your legs shifting under the covers trying to be comfortable. Thank god you shaved you thought momentary as you opened your eyes again and lay there staring at the popcorn ceiling. This is what you wanted but what would people say? What would Tom say? You winced as you remembered the conversation you had on the last day of filming in July.  
\-------------------------------  
“I can’t help it. I think we should give this a try.” He had said

“This being?” You replied. Your heart pounding.  
He had taken your hand his palms were firm yet smooth. Your free finger tips danced upon the back of his hand. You were comfortable with his touch.

“This being us. What are you doing Friday?”  
It was a date. You set it and left his trailer. You had bumped into your publicist Jenny you had known since film school on the way out. You told her everything. Within an hour you shipped out for a week long audition. You didn’t make it that Friday. 

“Keep it professional.” Jenny had told you with a sharp tongue that afternoon her disappointment dripping with each word.  
\--------------------------------  
Now here you were in bed with him. You sighed loudly throwing you face in your hands.  
Tom stirred.

“oh no no it’s okay love. Get some sleep.” You leaned in to say as Tom began to sit up.

“What, wait... Y/N?” He said groggily as he tried to wipe the sleep out of his eyes his curls falling in his face. That and the dim lighting making it twice as impossible to read his face.

Horrified at the note of surprise in his voice you shoot out of bed and turned on the lamp next you momentary blinding the poor man as you quickly begin to scurry around to the room to look for your things.

“I’m so sorry-I’ll go-It just sort of happened. I mean technically you were the one who kissed me!” You say each word faster and faster as you shimmy into your skirt and bra still only wearing one sock.

“wait, whoa, whoa, where are you going?” Tom replied starting to smile at you going berserk. You dropped to the floor to get your shirt from under the bed.

“Stop that come back to bed.” He pleaded as you put your shirt back on backwards. Your back turned to him as you search for your glasses on the dresser.  
“No no I get it. You don’t have to be gentleman about this. I’m not expecting roses.” You say growing more embarrassed by the moment as you fixed your shirt. You didn’t want his pity.

“Y/N.” he said fully awake as he got up putting his boxers on and approaching you from behind, glasses in hand.

“I know what happened.” He says as he gently places the frames on your face.

“We were drinking…” You begin to say adjusting the glasses yourself trying to slow down your heart beat.

“No I mean in July.” He says taking your face in his hands. You pause.

“How?” You breath.

“Harrison talked to Ashely who talked to Jenny who talked to me. I know you’re just trying to do the right thing.” He says locking eyes with you. 

“I respect it. I’m disheartened I didn’t have the courage to say that sober. But I’m very happy I showed you instead.” He kisses you long and slow as the sun begins to rise.

**Author's Note:**

> I am tempted to add another chapter. If you would like that leave a comment below (good vibes only fam)


End file.
